nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Black
|birth_place = Čačak, Serbia |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals, piano |genre = Dream pop, synth pop, electro pop |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2014–present |label = Universal |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Luka Ivanović (Serbian cyrillic: Лука Ивановић; born 18 May 1992), better known by his stage name Luke Black, is a Serbian singer-songwriter, producer and performer. In early 2015 he signed a recording deal with Universal Music Group, became the first solo artist from Serbia to have an exclusive contract with this worldwide music corporation. His debut single D-Generation was released along with a music video in February 2015. D-Generation and another single Holding on to Love is included in Luke's first Extended play Thorns, released on 18 September 2015. Luke Black has the rare privilege to be the only artist from this part of Europe who was featured on a global Instagram platform @music, alongside international mainstream stars like Miley Cyrus, Drake, Foo Fighters, 50 Cent, and many others. Early life Luke Black was born in Čačak, Serbia, and he has been making original music for over 12 years. During this time he recorded 7 full-length DIY albums – which were never heard by anyone except for his closest friends. Craving a more turbulent life he moved to Belgrade, where he started studying English language and literature. Career Early years His first public live performance was in May 2014 at the Gruvlend Festival when he presented his single D-Generation for the first time. That's when he was noticed by the representatives of Universal Music Group who called him to their office in Belgrade. He showed up with no demos. Instead sang his heart out at the office, and became the first pop artist in Serbia to get signed by an international major label. Apart from making his music he also does production and direction of his performances and music videos. Looking for his artistic expression, he experiments and tries out new and unexpected forms and styles. Before signing with Universal Music Group, he released single Nebula Lullaby in November 2014, independently via online digital music distribution service Spinnup. Luke Black wrote this song with Kristijan Majić, and the song was recorded over popular VoIP service Skype. Single D-Generation Black is the author of the single D-Generation, which was created during the year 2014. The label Gruvlend first digitally released the song, and later the radio stations picked up the song and music editors began putting it on the top charts. At the end of 2014, Radio B92 included D-Generation as a potential candidate for their Single of the Year in their online poll. D-Generation is a melancholic electropop anthem inspired by the (de)generation of the modern society. As Black himself says in the interview for the Serbian music portal MjuzNews, the song represents the generation D, a society within a society that does not fit in any moods. "D-Generation is proud of the false image they created for themselves, the image which is forced by the rules of the new age in which they grew up. They stay true to that image religiously in order to achieve the feeling of acceptance, even though they don't believe in it." Together with a young artist Vasilije Vujović (VASSO), Black envisioned the concept for the music video, which follows this single, which was shot during 2014 in Subotica. His premiere of the music video on an international platform Vevo officially announced the collaboration between him and Universal Music Group and his first EP release. The debut single D-Generation was digitally re-released on 24 February worldwide except for US where the release date is 10 March. D-Generation digital re-release includes remastered version of the original single and three remixes by MKDSL, Jan Nemeček and Luminous. Song debuted No. 9 in the Top 20 on the MTV Adria Regional Chart and among the top 50 on the music service Deezer in Serbia. Single also debuted at No. 22 on the Gradski Radio 'Top Chart – Tvoj Hit Na Prvom Mestu. Single Holding on to Love The song was created near the end of 2014 and it is published by Universal Music Group. It premiered on 29 May 2015 on Black's official Vevo channel, and it premiered on Radio B92 the same day. On 2 June the song was released in United States, Canada and Mexico. Holding on to Love is a song full of emotions, interesting beats, phrases and powerful chords. "It is a song about addiction masked in the word 'love'. It does not apply just to your loved one, but anyone or anything you cheris and desire, and it is filled with feeling of guilt because you lost that thing that matters to you" EP Thorms EP Luke Black sums up 10 years of making music with his first extended play - Thorns EP, following releases of his first two singles D-Generation, Holding On To Love and remixes. The artist who designed the EP’s artwork is Vasso, Luke Black’s friend and visual coach, a young photographer from Subotica whose work was featured on international VOGUE online. Masks that Luke Black wears in almost all his promo photos and in his official videos are a unique art pieces by the internationally acclaimed Bosnian designer Aleksandar Saša Škorić, better known as Sasa Masks. THORNS EP featuring already released D-Generation and Holding On To Love has a total of 9 songs on its physical release, while the digital version of THORNS EP has 6 songs, with a digital exclusive bonus track "White Line". Shortly after releasing the EP, Luke Black played concerts in Belgrade, Vienna and Zagreb as a supporting act for Lust For Youth. Double single Jingle Bell Rock / Nebula Lullaby Few days ahead of Christmas Holidays, on 18 December, Luke Black released his double single Jingle Bell Rocks / Nebula Lullaby, including cover of Jingle Bell Rock and song Nebula Lullaby, previously self-released single from 2014. Luke Black shortlisted for Eurovision Song Contest In February 2016, according to Blic newspaper, Serbian broadcaster RTS -Radio Television of Serbia has shortlisted four artists to represent the country at the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest and among them was Luke Black. Luke Black didn't participate in 2016 but Serbian press discovered that his upcoming single Demons was supposed to be his Eurovision Song Contest entry. On May 20, on the day of the release of his new single Demons, Luke Black confirmed for a Serbian online portal Tračara that he indeed was called from Radio-televizija Srbije to represent Serbia on Eurosong 2016 with the just released single. China tour Immediately upon the release of his new single titled Demons, Luke Black embarks on his first tour in China where he will perform in Beijing, Shanghai and Guangzhou in late June. Single Demons Demons is a contemporary pop song that Luke Black combines an infectious melody, tribal percussions and oriental influences with his powerful, emotional vocal. As was done with all his singles, Demons is entirely composed and written by Luke, and it is co-produced with EDM producer from Spain, Venza. Single Walpurgis Night Walpurgis night is Luke Black latest pop song with the funky elements. Song is produced by Swedish music producer Oscar Fogelström. Walpurgis night was presented for the first time by the end of March 2017 during his tecno-opera performance in the world-famous club in Berlin called Berghain. Single Olive Tree Inspred by his sold out tour in China in 2016, Luke decided to record his own version of the song Olive Tree (song) in English and Serbian language. The original track is by Chinese artist Chyi Yu, but he created the version in his own style, and arranged it with German record artist Emika and Spanish music producer Venza. Discography EPs * Thorns - EP (2015) Singles * "Nebula Lullaby" (2014) * "D-Generation" (2015) * "Holding on to Love" (2015) * "Jingle Bell Rock / Nebula Lullaby" (2015) * "Demons" (2016) * "Walpurgis night" (2017) * "Olive Tree" (2017) Music videos * "D-Generation" (2015) * "Holding on to Love" (2015) * "Walpurgis night" (2017) * "Olive tree" (2017) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 19 artists